


2nd Day: The Boy That Don't Like Halloween

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: 2 Days of Halloween [2]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 14:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Marigraciela finds out, she throws Pablo a mini Halloween.





	2nd Day: The Boy That Don't Like Halloween

"I don't do Halloween"

“Pablo, everyone likes Halloween! How could you not ‘do’ Halloween? Do you not celebrate it or something...?" Marigraciela asked curiously. 

Pablo walked away. “No, I just don’t like Halloween,” he grumbled.

There’s something more going on here, Marigraciela thought. And I’m going to get to the bottom of it.

Meet me in the cemetery- MM

Owl hooting and crickets chirping

Pablo gulped

A black cat hissed at Pablo.

But Marigraciela touched his shoulder, Pablo let out a scream.

Brie Brie babbled.

Marigraciela said "What's wrong Pablo"

"Come on we'll take him home"

Creepy mexican laugh as Marigraciela has glowing yellow eyes.


End file.
